To provide RNA from dengue viral isolates for sequencing at the NIAID funded Microbial Sequencing Center at The Broad Institute. The viral genomes will be sequenced as part of a project focused on the comparative genomics of dengue viruses to provide data sets to study viral evolution, pathogenesis, and to generate targets for new and improved drugs, vaccines and diagnostics.